That's not my car
by Ells Bells kisses
Summary: The doctor finally gets round to fixing that chameleon circuit... Dean and Sam find the wrong Impala. One shot with possibility of full story


The Doctor grinned happily. "There we go, old girl. All fixed at last." The TARDIS hummed in agreement as the chameleon circuit began whirring away.

"Don't change too much though wouldn't want to lose you." He instructed patting the console.

The TARDIS lurched suddenly as it flew haphazardly through the time vortex.

"I just fixed you" the Doctor yelled "Don't break anything or I'll get the hammer out" the threat was clearly believed as she landed suddenly. "Thank you. Now where are…"

The question slid to halt as someone inserted a key and opened the TARDIS door.

Two men stood leaning on the top of the TARDIS door.

"I don't think this is the Impala, Dean." One of them observed drily.

"Really, Sam? And here I thought you'd decided to take up interior decorating." The other man snarked back.

"Sam! Dean! Hello. Erm this isn't your car as you might have guessed, this is my ship."

"Ship?" Dean said incredulously.

"Yep."

"Any reason it looks like my car?"

"I just fixed her chameleon circuit. To help her blend in, too many people recognise her now. She decided to take a trip and we ended up here." He scratched the back of his head "where ever here is." He muttered to himself. "Anyway I'm the Doctor. Hello."

"Are you a demon?" Sam asked stepping cautiously inside.

"Er no. at least I don't think so, some people might call me one I suppose but I don't mean to annoy people, you are just so offendable. Brilliant!" he added hastily "But offendable. Always seems to get me slapped too." He muttered rubbing the side of his face.

"People slap you?" Dean asked looking distinctly perturbed.

"Not people." The Doctor corrected "Mothers. Always the mothers." He shook his head sadly.

"Anyway, your car, my TARDIS should be an easy fix or break depending on how you look at it." He whirled around leaping towards the chameleon circuit. "Sorry old girl I know I just fixed you but it seems you just jump all over the place helping people who've lost a vehicle and we are not the time vortex AA!"

"I did not lose the Impala!" Dean snapped. The Doctor shook his head looking at Sam.

"So offendable." He complained, Sam smirked.

The Doctor grabbed a hammer and raised it about to hit the chameleon circuit.

"Wait you're going to break your ship?" Dean said "After you just fixed it while we're inside?"

"Yep"

"You're insane."

"Yeah" the Doctor nodded seemingly proud.

"Sam, help me out." Dean said exasperated.

"Are you sure, Doctor?" Sam asked looking bored.

The Doctor grinned and shrugged "Allon-sy" The hammer began it's descent before he stopped. "Blue box please darling." Before a loud crunch echoed through the TARDIS. The Ship gave a grumpy hum before settling down.

"Sorry." The Doctor whispered. "Now where is their car?" He looked at the screen and began tapping in co-ordinates. The TARDIS took off with its usual flare but without the shaking that had signalled the Doctor's arrival.

The Doctor opened the door "There we go one car safe and sound." Dean began checking every inch for damage ensuring the paint job was exactly the way he left.

Sam rolled his eyes "We're the ones who moved Dean not the Impala."

Dean's only response was glare before he resumed his obsessive checking.

"Right well I'll be off." The Doctor interrupted sensing the oncoming bickering "enjoy whatever it is that you do" He gestured vaguely before turning back to the TARDIS who was in her usual police box shape.

"Wait Doctor what do you do?" Sam asked curious.

"Oh this and that, a little bit of the other."

"Very specific." Dean snorted.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "And what about you? Two boys who talk about demons and don't blink at something that is bigger on the inside? What do you do?"

Dean scowled while Sam flushed. The Doctor nodded.

"Well Sam and Dean Winchester as fun as this has been I do have places to be. Castiel." The Doctor nodded his head toward the angel before entering the TARDIS which promptly dematerialised.

"I see you have met the Doctor." Cas said drily.

"You know him?" Dean asked annoyed.

"He is a good man."

"How come we've never heard of him then?" Sam asked

"He doesn't come to America, something about paperwork and tea." Castiel answered seemingly perplexed at the reasoning. He seemed to shake it off though "He protects Earth."

"From what?" Dean snorted "out of control pygmy puffs."

"No Dean, he protects Earth from Extra-terrestrial threats." Cas answered deliberately ignoring the reference.

"Then why doesn't he help with the whole apocalypse?"

"There are some things that cannot be stopped by anyone but humanity, even the Oncoming Storm must respect this."

Dean frowned obviously disappointed "whatever let's go and get food."

Sam nodded still processing shoving his hands in his pockets and finding a scrunched bit of paper with spidery handwriting.

'_There is always a way.'_ Below it was a phone number.


End file.
